


То же самое, что и полёт...

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Injured in battle, Wingfic, Winglock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Падение − это то же самое, что и полёт, только несколько ближе конечная цель». Иногда несколько секунд могут изменить жизнь человека. В случае с Джоном Ватсоном это была одна-единственная пуля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	То же самое, что и полёт...

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of "Just Like Flying" ( http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/7500179 ) by wishingonafeather

Удивительно, как несколько секунд могут полностью изменить вашу жизнь. Всего лишь восемь месяцев назад Джон Ватсон, будучи обладателем редкой генетической аномалии, присоединился к армии Её Величества. Благодаря этой аномалии он отлично подходил для должности, которую получил вскоре после окончания медицинского колледжа Св. Варфоломея.

Это было ещё одно обычное патрулирование, в которое направлялись, помимо выполнения других обязанностей, люди, подобные ему.  
Джон расправлял крылья, легко планировал, а затем сильно взмахивал ими, упиваясь на высоте прохладным воздухом, который дарил благословенное облегчение от жары, мучившей его бескрылых коллег.

Казалось бы, момент, который может изменить курс вашей жизни, должен ощущаться как-то по-особенному, иметь перед собой своего рода драматическую прелюдию, но для многих этот момент такой же, как любой другой. Один-единственный резкий _звук_ , безошибочно узнаваемый после первого же дня обучения стрельбе, а затем, через несколько секунд, жгучая боль − плечо как будто охватило пламя. 

Он падал так долго, будто это происходило целое столетие, и потерял сознание ещё до того, как соприкоснулся с землёй, и под ним, медленно впитываясь в песок, стало разрастаться тёмно-красное пятно. 

Хирург сказал, что ему повезло; пуля, чуть не задев одну из больших вен, насквозь прошла через плечо, и поэтому рана заживала легко. Но Джон не чувствовал, что ему повезло. После того, как пуля пробила плечо, она, вонзившись в крыло, разорвала сухожилия и мышцы, которые позволяют ему шевелить конечностью, и повредила нервы. И даже если бы все мышцы восстановились, а операция по извлечению пули нанесла минимальный ущерб, крыло всё равно больше никогда не станет таким как прежде. Он больше не сможет подняться в воздух и станет таким же, как бескрылые мужчины и женщины вокруг него.  
Ему сочувствовали и выражали соболезнования, но что они могли знать о том, на что это похоже? Эти мужчины и женщины, которые ни разу в жизни не ощущали радости и восторга полёта, никогда не смогли бы понять чувство, когда этого лишаешься. Нога, рука, даже, чёрт возьми, некоторые части сердца могли быть заменены металлом и пластиком, но воспроизвести крыло − так, чтобы сделать полёт на нём возможным − было невыполнимой задачей.

И Джон был отправлен домой в Лондон. Он шёл, а за его плечами незаметно для чужого глаза были свернуты сломанные крылья, скрытые под обычным джемпером. Он шёл, опираясь на трость, потому что вдобавок ко всему страдал от хромоты, которой по идее не должно было быть и которую его врач никак не мог объяснить. 

Окрик со скамейки заставил его остановиться:

− Джон? Джон Ватсон!

Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы узнать Майка Стэмфорда − старого друга со времён университета.  
Потом, после не слишком радостных расспросов, его представили высокому темноволосому мужчине по имени Шерлок Холмс. Несколько быстрых взглядов − и все основные обстоятельства жизни Джона оказались ему известны. Удивительно! А потом они пошли смотреть квартиру. 

Позже, тем же вечером, когда он бежал за этим странным мужчиной, преследуя по улицам Лондона преступника, Джон наконец-то опять вспомнил, каково это − _летать_.


End file.
